I'm Giving Up On You
by bellazzmiller
Summary: Set after 'The Well' A/U. Ward and May aren't as discrete as they think they are and Skye is done chasing after Ward. Previously published on Tumblr. No smutty stuff (yet) contains cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys, the little section thingies got deleted when I published this so it's a little harder to read, fixing it asap.

* * *

Skye rushed back down to the bar after may's door closed.

At first she hadn't felt like drinking alone, so she was going to try to actually get to bed at a reasonable hour. But then her world had been flipped.

He chose may for comfort over her. Were they already together? Is that why he wouldn't talk to her? He already had a shoulder.

She snapped her fingers at the bartender. Signaling him to give her another drink. Whiskey. She normally went for something that went down easier, but tonight she wanted the pain. She wanted the distraction. It was easier to deal with the burning in her throat than the empty feeling in her chest. No, it wasn't empty. It was a black hole. It felt like her whole world was crashing. Like someone had pumped liquid nitrogen into her veins and her heart was doing its best to save her while it was slowly freezing up and shutting down.

She through the tumbler back, swallowing the contents in one go.

* * *

She woke up feeling like she had just clawed her way out of a grave. Her head was exploding with each beat of her heart and her mouth was so dry that she couldn't swallow.

Someone started banging on the door and the sound made her want to cry out in pain. She tried closing her eyes and drowning out the noise but the knocking got louder and more persistent. She pushed herself up from the bed and had to pause to keep her legs from falling out from underneath her. Who ever it was was still knocking away.

"I'm coming! Fuck!" The knocking stopped.

She opened the door to ward looking extremely frustrated. "God, for a while there I thought you weren't in there, or that you had died."

She leaned against the door jam. "Well, sorry to disappoint, SO," she told him with a cold, even tone.

"Is something wrong, Skye?"

"No, sir. Was there a reason you were trying to break down my door?"

"Its 11am! We need to check out and get back to the bus!" He lowered his voice,"Are you sure your okay, Rook? You look like death..."

She huffed and softly shook her head. "Thanks for the comment."

"Just get dressed and get down stairs. You have fifteen minutes." She slammed the door as he turned away. She fought back her tears. If he didn't care, she wouldn't either. She stepped away from the door to get ready.

* * *

Grant was taking deep breaths while the elevator made its way to the ground floor. He had no idea what had gotten into Skye, but when they got back to the bus he fully intended on making her talk to him.

The doors opened to the rest of the team waiting. Coulson looked up from his phone. "Did you manage to rouse Skye?" Ward just nodded, not trusting himself to speak while still trying to calm himself from Skye's sudden change in demeanor.

He looked over when he herd the elevator ding. Skye got off and walk up to the team, apologizing for her tardiness. They headed for the exit. Grant walked next to Skye but she didn't look over or acknowledge him in anyway.

* * *

Skye still hadn't spoken to him by the time May pulled the SUV into the cargo hold.

When the team head headed up the stairs Ward grabbed Skye's wrist and signaled for her to wait. She sighed and managed to look extremely annoyed with his antics. Then pulled her wrist from his grasp and crossed her arms. She glanced at the staircase, making sure everyone was up stairs. "What to you want, Ward?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were totally fine last night, now your acting like you wanna take a swing at me! Last night, you said we were fine. So, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing! Maybe I'm just tired of constantly reaching out to someone who obviously doesn't trust me or want me around!"

"You know that's not true, Skye... I'm just not one to open up and talk."

She shook her head and walked over to the side of the cargo hold and took a seat. "Well of course you didn't want to talk last night!"

"Excuse me?"

"You and May were to busy with other activities..." Ward inhaled sharply and stared straight ahead. She chuckled dryly. "For a super spy, your not very sneaky."

Ward walked up and squatted in front of Skye. "Skye, it isn't"-

"I done care, Ward! I don't want to hear about whatever you and her are doing! If its training or a mission, I'm all ears. Other than that I'm done."

He tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled back and crossed her arms. "Skye, please..."

"No! Why should I keep trying when you keep pushing me away! You don't want to trust me? Fine. But, I give up. I'm done trying!" Grant felt her heart race.

"Skye, please don't. If you'll just listen..." She was done listening. She just pushed past him and hurried up the stairs, to the main part of the plane. Grant stayed in the cargo hold, head hanging down. He felt like had messed up in so many ways.

Not forgiving her. Not talking to her. Sleeping with May. He never said anything, and Skye gave up on him...

* * *

Authors note: I'm thinking about making this one multi-chapter. I love the that instead of getting overly emotional, skye would shut down her emotions and give Grant the cold shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

After putting his overnight bag back in his bunk, Ward spends the rest of the day hanging around the common 's waiting to talk to Skye but she never puts in an appearance.

He had no clue what to say to make things right, but he needed his rookie. As much as he had ben push in her away, he needed her with him. No matter what he said under the influence of the berserker staff, he was used Skye's incessant jokes and rambling. It was way to quiet without her. He felt like something was missing; like an itch he couldn't get to.

Long after everyone had gone to bed, Ward was sitting at the bar. He wasn't willing to give up yet. He spent his time sipping bourbon and trying to think of what he could do to make things right. He turned when he heard a door slide open.

Skye froze when she saw him sitting there. He stood and opened his mouth to speak, but she was already gone; shutting herself in the bathroom. Grant dropped back to the stool. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He heard the showed turn on and he got an idea about how to get her to talk to him.

He just hoped she didn't kill him.

* * *

Skye finished rinsing her hair and turned the water off. She stuck her hand out to grab her towel and got air.

She looked out and saw Grant leaning against the sink, holding her towel. "What the fuck, Ward?! Ever heard of privacy, or does that not exist in robot-land?"

He walked over and sat on the floor next to the shower. "You didn't want to listen to me...now you have to."

She quirked a brow. "I could always just go back to my bunk as is." Ward took a deep breath, the image of Skye strutting past him in her birthday suit burning a hole in his brain.

"Just listen, Skye. I know I can't making everything go back to the way it was, but please just listen?"

Skye sat down in the bathroom stall, the door open just enough for ward to see her face turned toward him and part of her side. He wished she had opened it even an inch more, so he could see everything that's been haunting his dreams for months.

"Well, you wanted me to listen. Talk."

"Last night was the first time, and it'll be the last..."-

"Well! So glad I was tossed aside for a one time fuck. Way better than if you guys actually like each other!" Her face was scrunched in anger.

"Skye! Stop. Just listen..." He put his head in his hands. "I was afraid. Afraid of getting angry and hurting you. Of talking and you realizing I'm a monster. Skye, you have know idea how many demons have have to keep in check all. The. Time. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you again. I saw the way you looked at me when I yelled at you. You say you forgive me but,' he took a deep breath and when he exhaled, it was shaky," your eyes. It was like I had physically hit you, Skye. I won't let myself do that again..."

She was staring straight ahead, at the showed wall. "Can I have my towel now?"

Grant kept his head down, but passed over the towel. He realized what he had done wasn't going to be fixable. He saw her feet near his. "Grant." He looked up, eyes watery. One, lone tears escaped and made its way down his cheek. "Stand up, Grant."

He slid his way back up the wall, trying not to knock into her. After he stood to full height, he kept his head down, looking at their feet. Hers moved closer to his and her arms went around his middle. He stood in shock for only a moment before pulling her closer and burying his head in the crook of her neck to hide the rest of his tears. One hand left his waist and started running through the back of his hair. He calmed and relaxed into her. After a few minutes of standing like this in total silence, "This doesn't mean I forgive you. I just can't stand to see you cry."

This in and of itself made Ward want to tear up all over again. How can she want to comfort him, even when he's causing her pain? He hugged her tighter for a moment before pulling back enough to look at her. "Thank you, Skye...for listening. And the hug..." She gave him a tight smile. She lightly squeezed his shoulders before turning and leaving the bathroom. He didn't try to stop her this time.

She might not have forgiven him, but she had listened.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm trying really hard not to add fluff... I just want skyeward cuddles, damn it!

* * *

Skye laid in bed, staring at the blankness of her ceiling. She kept seeing that tear roll down Ward's cheek. She felt more shaken seeing him cry than she did watching ward enter May's hotel room. Ward didn't talk about emotion, none the less show understood why he didn't come to her. However, him turning to May was driving her insane. She needed answers and she wouldn't be able to sleep til she got them.

* * *

When she got to wards door, she didn't bother knocking. He sat at the head of his bed, zoning out at the opposite wall. He was in his panama pants and not much else, which made Skye stop short. "Skye?"

"Can we talk some more? Please?" He scooted over so his right shoulder touched the wall. Skye sat next to him. Even being on the edge of the bed, their shoulders touched.

"What'd you want to talk about?" She glanced at him, then looked back at the wall.

Stealing her resolve for whatever she was going to hear. "You and May."

His head dropped to his chest, eyes closed. "I get why you walked away from me. But, why did you go to her? Please, Ward? I just need to know. Its driving me crazy."

He reach for Skye's hand and this time she didn't pull back. He laced their fingers and pulled her hand to his lap. "Please, don't hate me, Skye."

"I don't. I'm confused and I'm hurt. But, I don't hate you, Grant." She put her free hand on his bicep and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just tell me the truth...please?"

He hated how small her voice sounded. Skye was supposed to be loud and bubbly, always. "I wasn't planning on it when I headed for my room. She was going into her room at the same time I was unlocking mine. She looked back and left her door open. As much as I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to be alone, either." He snuck a peak at Skye. She wasn't crying, but she looked so close to it. He nudged her head up, off his shoulder. She looked at him in confusion, until he lifted his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She looked up at him and gave him the tiniest of smiles. "Even when I entered her room, I wasnt planning on sleeping with her. We just drank, in silence. To be totally honest, I don't even remember the sex...we were throwing back whiskey pretty heavy, and the next thing in know its morning. And we're both in her bed, naked."

Skye started giggling uncontrollably. She covered her mouth and leaned into his chest. "Is it really that funny, Skye?"

She just nodded and kept laughing."Yes, it is! We've been on this plane for months...you haven't had sex in months and when you finally do, you can't even remember!"

Skye kept giggling, while Grant looked something between embarrassed and put out. "Really, Skye? That's what you took away from that?"

"I'm sorry its just..." she was still laughing a little. "Its funny."

He looked down at her without turning his face all the way. "You know, you've been on this plane for months, too." He smirked.

She had a Cheshire grin. "Well, your not the only man on this plane..."

He gave a low growl and tightened his arm around her. When he spoke it was low and angry, "Coulson? He's old enough to be your dad. Fitz?" She giggled. "Really, Skye!?" She started laughing harder. "Skye!"

She put her legs over Ward's lap and leaned her head chin on his chest. "So? You have May. I have Leo."

He detangled himself and got off the bed. He started pacing the small space besides his bed. He looked over and sees Skye spread out on his bed, smiling. "Skye! Seriously? You're mad at me for not coming to you and sleeping with May, but you've been fucking Fitz!"

Skye jumped off the bed and put her hands on Grant's chest. "Shh! Do you really think I'm sleeping with Fitz?" She dropped back to the bed and smirked up at him.

Ward looked at her like she had two heads. "What?"

"I'm not sleeping with Fitz. I'm actually pretty convinced that him and simmons are a thing..." He dropped onto the bed, beside her, and put his head in his hands.

"You're certifiable."

"And I'm not sleeping with Coulson, FYI." He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

She yawned and leaned into him. "Time to get some sleep, Skye. Come on."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the abrupt ending but I kinda need it that way for the next chapter.

Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Grant woke up when his morning alarm went off, but had to reach past Skye, whom he was currently spooning, to turn it off. He froze when Skye started moving. She rolled over and looped her arm around his waist. After nuzzling his chest with her nose for a moment, she seemed to doze off again. He relaxed and put his arms back around her. He closed his eyes after one last, quick glance at the clock.

They could do training late just for one day.

* * *

Skye woke up and tried to roll over, only to find something holding her in place. She opened one bleary eye and was met with a wall of muscle. Wait a minute? She recognized this wall of muscle...Ward! Skye tried to remember falling asleep here.

She remembered coming to his bunk to talk and Ward telling her it was time for bed. She remembers him lifting her up off the bed; that's when she must have fallen asleep, because she cannot remember them curling up together in bed.

Skye reaches behind her to grab Ward's forearm. She pulls, trying to get him to release her waist. He groans and tightens his hold, bringing her even closer to his chest, while wrapping a leg around her waist. Looking up she saw his face scrunching just slightly at her trying to move him, before he huffed and relaxed.

Skye's starting to panic. She wants to be out of the bunk by the time Ward wakes. Just because they had talk through a few things didn't mean she wasn't still hurt and confused. As much as she cared about Ward, everything felt different now. Some emotions were out there, but they still had a lot to talk about. Plus, she could still imagine Ward and May together whenever she closed her eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Skye twisted her head to the door before looking back at Ward. She could hear the door slide open at the same time that Ward started to blink.

"Ward, have you seen..." Jemma's chipper voice came to a quick halt. "Oh, there you are Skye. Still up for a girls day?"

Even though Ward was now awake, Skye couldn't be more thankful for the excuse to leave without a discussion. "Of course, just let me go change and freshen up then I'll be ready."

Simmons smiled, "Okey dokey. I'll go get polish, masks and clips ready." She shut the door, and Skye rolled out of Ward's arms.

"What?"

Skye turned back to Ward. "Hmm?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you guys need masks and ammo clips for a girls day?" He said 'girls day' like it was a contagion.

Skye put her head in one of her hands. "Seriously, Ward? Face masks, like avocado and toothpaste. Don't look at me like that! And ammo clips? Try chick flicks."

He laid on his back, but kept looking at Skye. "I always forget they speak a different version of English, can't understand half of what they say anyway. And like watching sappy movies and smearing vegetable paste all over you face is any less weird?"

Skye just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Later, Ward."

He leaned over and grabbed her wrist. "Can we finishing talking later?"

"Sure, Ward. This evening." She gave him a small smile and was out the door. She didn't know why she felt so anxious about talking with Ward. She's the one that went to his room last night. Of course she wasn't planning staying the night there, cuddling. As many problems as her and ward have, they didn't need to make emotions any more complicated.

* * *

Ward finished his workout and was getting dressed after his shower. He left his bunk and was heading for the kitchen. He heard the group before he saw them. Nail polish bottles spread out in between bowls of junk food; Cheetos, m&ms, truffles, Doritos, popcorn, and, surprisingly, a bowl of fresh fruit.

Skye and Simmons both had their hair tied up and green stuff smeared all over their faces. Simmons was on the couch while Skye was on the edge of the coffee table. They were both facing Fitz, painting his toes. He didn't seem to mind. He was totally focused the TV, his own bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"The hell?" Ward looked like he had just walked in on some horrible blood bath. Fitz looked over but quickly returned his attention to the movie, some cartoon. Jemma smiled and returned to Fitz's nails. Skye smiled up at him, like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar.

Skye closed the polish bottle and moved back to the couch. Simmons moved closer to Fitz, and Skye pulled Ward onto the couch. The girls were sharing the middle, smooshed between the guys.

Ward leaned over to Skye, "What is this?"

"Seriously, Robot! You've never seen Pocahontas?" When she looked up at him, he was looking straight ahead.

"I didn't exactly do the whole 'cartoons and board-games with the family' thing when I was growing up..."

Skye knew that Ward didn't have an awesome childhood, not that she did, either. She knew that there was nothing she could say to make his memories stop haunting him. She simply scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He lifted his arm over Skye's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Nothing else was said as the group finished their cartoon marathon. Skye and Ward staying wrapped around each other totally oblivious to FitzSimmons looking at them and them each other knowingly.

* * *

A/N: sorry that there isn't much plot to this chapter. I just hadn't written in a while and I wanted to get something churned out today. I'll try to update with a heartier chapter in the next day or so...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: if you guys ever have any ideas, predictions, or constructive criticism, feel free to leave a comment. I'm good at general ideas and blurbs but stringing them together to make a fic takes me a while...

* * *

Skye was asleep by the time the group had watched all the movies they had queued for their marathon. She had her head leaning against the inner part of Grant's shoulder. He kept trying to hold in his laughter whenever he glanced down at Skye. She had fallen asleep before she had bothered to take off her face mask. Ward didn't under stand how anyone could fall asleep with that goop on their face. At least it had been dry by the time she had slumped over on him, so the green slime was not rubbing off on his shirt.

Fitz turned off the TV and started leading Jemma to her bunk, as she was starting to fall asleep too. Ward nodded at him before scooping Skye up and heading towards her bunk.

* * *

Skye woke up but it was still totally dark. The overhead lights in the cabin of the Bus weren't even showing over the partition to her bunk. Her clock read 4:38. She did a double take. Why the hell did she wake up at 4:38 am? When her brow creased it felt like something was pinching all over her face. Her fingers reached up and felt the dried mask on her face. Great, that meant that it had been flaking all night and she'd have to wash her sheets again...They had just been washed before they had flown to Ireland.

Skye rolled out of bed with a groan and dragged herself into the bathroom to wash off the remnants of yesterday's face mask.

Washing her face off with cool water made her feel much more refreshed and awake. She heard very low, calm, instrumental music playing when she came out of the bathroom. May was at the tail end of the common area, making slow motions with her arms while standing in a lunge position.

May straightened up her body and turned to Skye. "What are you doing awake this early?"

"Fell asleep really early. Don't remember going to my bunk, though."

"Ward carried you in."

"Seriously?" May simply raised a brow. "Awe, I knew Tin Man had a heart."

May walked up to Skye, but still about two feet away. "Awe? Serious SHIELD agents don't 'awe'!" Skye was shocked by May's aggressive tone. "You wonder why Ward wouldn't let you in back in Ireland? You're a child, Skye!You never take your training seriously, you make jokes during missions, and you never control your emotions! You're an over grown child and we're both tired of babysitting."

Skye didn't know what to say to May. She wasn't sure she could speak even if she wanted to. She vaguely registered May walking past her but she was still in shock. Did the team really look down on her like that? She knew she was different . She had no proper training or education like they did, but she was quick, compassionate, and able to look past their structured protocol that control and extremely narrowed their ability to view the world and the weird situations that they dealt with on a regular basis.

Grant had apologized for yelling at her, but had slept with May he had spent most of the last couple days back on the Bus with her, but they still hadn't really talked out their issues. May was closer to Ward, what if they had talked about her and those were his thoughts. But they had slept in his bed together on the first night back on the plane, and they snuggled up to each other while watching movies. Why would he act so sweet, if he was so tired of dealing with her quirks. Was he just coddling her? Did he think she would over react if he tried to tell her those things?

she heard an alarm go off in one of the bunks behind her. The microwave in the kitchen read 5:30. How long head she been standing there? Oh crap, that was Ward's alarm. Skye turned and scrambled back into her bunk and buried herself under her covers. She had a half hour before he would be by to drag her to training. why couldn't her bed just swallow her down and drop her on a nice sunny beach for a few days...or months, until she would figure our Ward. Or why May seemed to hate her so much.

* * *

Ward had knocked on Skye's door several times. She shouldn't be that tired. She had slept for almost 10 hours last night. When he opened her door he saw a dim outline of a Skye sized lump in her comforter.

"Come on Skye. We need to get a lot of stuff done before we touch down tomorrow." He still didn't get a response. He pulled the blanket back and Skye was looking up at him with her eyes all the way open. Ward actually flinched back. He was used to all but physically dragging Skye to get her up. "Time to get up."

"I just need to change. Be down in five." Skye stood and walked towards Ward. After he walked back a couple feet, she slid her door closed without another word.

* * *

A/N: for all the May fans, just remember that you don't always have to think the worst of her ;)


End file.
